


Temporal Pendulum

by reign_bulgogi



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, GayaSaPelikula, KarlVlad, M/M, PangPang - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reign_bulgogi/pseuds/reign_bulgogi
Summary: For Ian, saving Paolo takes a lot of time (literally).
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Kudos: 1





	1. 1) 05/31/16 - 10:31 am

"Late ka na naman." mahinang pagkakasabi ni Paolo. Bakas sa boses niya ang pagkadismaya sa nangyari.

Dali-dali na sana akong sasagot ng 'ulit' o kaya 'palagi naman eh.' pero hindi ko nalang itinuloy. Tutal, alam ko naman na yung mga katagang sasabihin niya..mga linyang ganito, 'ang doktor dapat hindi yan late sa pagbisita sa mga paborito nilang pasyente.' o kaya 'time is gold Ian.'

"Babe, sorry na." hiling ko na sana sapat na yung tono ng boses ko para makuha ang pagpapatawad ni Paolo noong mga oras na 'yon.

Di ako makapaniwalang nakakayanan pa ng mukha ko na magpakita ng mga totoong ngiti pagkatapos ng dalawang operasyon sa puso sa loob ng 72 oras.

Kinuha ko ang kaliwang kamay niya at maingat na hinalikan ang bawat buko ng kanyang daliri. Ang pamilyar na amoy ng hospital galing sa mga balat ni Paolo ay sandaling nagbigay sa akin ng hilo na dali-dali rin namang nagbigay lakas na hindi ko maipantay sa mga kape, bitamina at sandaling tulog na aking iniinom o ninanakaw sa araw-araw.

"Naku wag ako Doc Pangilinan. Kung iniisip mo na nakakalimutan ko na ang kapalit ng pagiging late mo ngayong araw..ulit! Eh doon ka nagkakamali. Paalala ko lang ah, ikaw nanaman yung taya ngayon sa lunch date natin. Is that clear?" tuloy-tuloy na sabi ni Paolo habang ang kamay niya ay nasa dibdib ko at ginagaya ang galawan ng isang taong nagbibigay ng shock gamit ang defibrillator.

Sa kabila ng pagbibiro niya, alam kong seryoso siya sa parteng naiinis siya sa sunod-sunod na pagiging late ko sa mga lunch date namin nitong mga nakaraang buwan. Pero ayun, hindi ko pa rin napigilang tumawa..

..Hindi ko alam, hindi ko lang maipaliwanag ang epekto sa akin ng isang Paolo Pangilinan..tulad ngayon, nandito lang siya nakatayo..naaarawan.. naiinis pero siya pa ring pinakamaganda.. pasimple ko siyang niyakap sabay bulong ng "Sorry na. Please?" nang maramdaman kong bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya, mas lalo ko pang hinigpitan ang mga yakap ko sa kanya at muling bumulong ng "Hindi na talaga mauulit.. Promise yan."

"Parang tanga 'to, bitawan mo ako pinagtitingnan tayo oh." naiinis na protesta ni Paolo habang gustong kumawala sa mga bisig ko.

"Wag mo lang pansinin. Alam mo namang naiinggit lang yang mga yan diba?" at totoo naman yan alam ko.. alam din naman niya yan. Bago pa ulit makapagreklamo si Paolo ay pormal ko na siyang iniharap sa akin at sandali siyang binigyan ng isang halik sa labi.

Wala pang ilang segundo nang magpakita sa akin ang isang pamilyar na itsura ng naging pasyente ko 2 days ago lang dahil sa kondisyon na 'butterfly rash', pero ang pinagkaiba lang nila ngayon ni Paolo ay yung sa kanya nakuha niya galing sa halik ng gwapong doktor at hindi dahil sa isang allergy. Hindi ko naman sukat akalain na mas delikado pa pala yung unang dahilan kumpara sa pangalawa.

"Napaka mo talaga! Akala mo ok na ako sa mga pa ganun-ganun mo?" pahiyaw niyang sinabi kasabay ng suntok sa braso ko (masakit).

"Syempre hindi pa.. may iba ka pang gusto eh." nang-aasar kong banat agad sa kanya. 

Maghahanda pa sana siyang sumuntok ulit nang magdesisyon nalang siyang lumayo sa akin sabay sigaw ulit ng "Mag-isa ka sa panaginip mo, doctor quack-quack!" habang patawid..

..nang biglang..

..nabunggo siya ng taxi..

..isang puting taxi..

Mataas ang sikat ng araw pero mababasa mo pa rin sa malayo ang pulang neon sign na 'for hire' sa ibabaw nito.

Hindi na naman pinansin ni Paolo kung anong nakalagay sa stoplight. Nagmadali na naman siya. Walang pag-iingat na pasyente.. napaka impatient talaga..

Madaling napalibutan si Paolo ng mga tambay kasama ang takot na takot na driver ng nasabing taxi. Ilang minuto na ang lumilipas pero hindi ko pa rin magawang lumapit sa pinangyarihan ng trahedya upang bigyan siya ng unang panlunas. Wala..nanatili lang ako sa kinatatayuan ko.. iniisip ang dahilan kung bakit hindi ko magawang iligtas siya sa oras na ito eh kung tutuusin nga parang.. anim? walo? na taon ko naman na 'yong ginagawa sa kanya.

'Teka, nangyayari ba talaga 'to ngayon? Ah, tama! baka panaginip lang ito pagkatapos ko mag-opera ng pasyente kong nagngangalang Anna at Judit kanina.. o baka napapayag ko na si Eddie na iurong muna yung meeting ko with the hospital heads after lunch para makatulog muna ako saglit.'

Iisip pa sana ako ng isa pang posibleng scenario nang matigilan ako dahil sa lumalakas na tunog ng aking suot na relo.

'Hindi ito nangyayari.'

mali.

'Hindi ito tama.'

mali.

'Kailangan ko lang magising.'

mali.

'Hindi ito nangyayari..ulit.'

mali.

Kahit ayoko ay tiningnan ko ang oras sa aking relo at naiyak pagkatapos..ang sabi kasi sa oras ay 10:31 am.


	2. 2) 05/30/16 - 01:12 pm

"Mga anong oras tayo pupuntang museum bukas?" tanong ko kay Paolo habang bini-busy niya ang kanyang sarili sa kakatingin sa mga taong dumaraan sa may bintana. 

Kung oobserbahan ko lang siya bilang isang pasyente, aakalain ko lang na inaantok siya marahil sa mga gamot na iniinom niya. Pero dahil siya ang buhay ko, malamang sa malamang dahil ito sa rason na na-late na naman ako ng labas kanina galing meeting. 

'Sabi ko kasi kay Eddie timbrihan ako eh.'

Naghihintay pa rin ng sagot, seryoso ko nalang ni-rereview kung anong nasa menu nang magpasya na akong tawagin yung waiter kasabay nang pagsagot niya, "Mga 10:00 am siguro?"

"Wag!" nagulat siya sa malakas kong sagot na naging dahilan din para pagtingnan kami ng dalawang table na malapit sa amin. 

Mahina akong nagsabi ng 'sorry' sa kanila at ibinalik ang tingin ko kay Paolo.

Alam na agad niyang may mali. 

"A-ah kasi.. malalate ako may mga kailangan lang ayusin sa ma--" nakita ko ang pagkunot ng noo niya agad. 

"Huh? Diba sabi mo pinayagan ka na ni Doc Sue bukas? Nagsisinungaling ka ba sa akin ngayon ha Ian?" seryosong tanong (pag-aakusa) niya sa akin. 

Sa kabilang banda, nakita kong bumalik muna ang waiter na dapat ay papunta na sa amin ilang minuto lang ang nakalilipas. 

Bumuntong hininga muna ako bago sumagot.. ng totoo.

"Okay ganito, kasi bukas tatawag si Doc Sue para magpatulong sa operasyon ng patient niya kasi magkaka emergency kila Doc Thea sa OB at magkakaroon ng aksidente sa may kabilang kalsad--" 

"Sabi ko na eh. Alam ko na kanina palang paglabas mo.. You're Vlad right?"

Nakita ko ang pagkagat ni Paolo sa mga labi niya pagkatapos niya magtanong - gawain niya kapag siya ay kinakabahan o kaya maiiyak. Sa oras na ito pakiramdam ko pareho ang kanyang nararamdaman. 

"Paolo naman, diba sabi ko sa'yo huwag na huwag mo na akong tatawaging--"

"Itigil mo na yan.. natatakot ako." tumango ako pero hindi niya namamalayan na habang hawak ko ang baso ay nanginginig ako dahil katulad niya ay takot din ako.. Hindi lang para sa kanya, kung hindi para sa aming dalawa.

"Paolo diba sabi ko wag mo na uli akong tatawagin sa pangalang 'yon?"

Hindi niya ako sinagot.

Pagkatapos namin kumain ay agad din kaming nagpasyang umalis sa lugar. 

-

05/31/16 - 03:54 pm

At dahil hindi natuloy ang nasabing 'date' namin ngayong araw ay nagpunta nalang kami sa hospital saglit at pagkatapos ay umuwi rin agad para mag dinner at manuod ng pelikula (More Than Blue by Won Tae-yeon, 2009).

Mag-iisang oras na simula ng mag-umpisa ang paboritong pelikula ni Paolo sa telebisyon.

Mag-iisang oras na ring wala sa akin ang kanyang atensyon habang siya ay nakahiga sa kanang braso ko.

Sa kabilang banda, mas pinagtutuunan ko ng atensyon ang puso niya - binibilang ko ang mga tibok nito katumbas ang isang minuto. 'Old habits die hard' ika nga nila .. nang bigla umpisahang basagin ni Paolo ang katahimikan sa pagtawag ng aking pangalan.

"Ian." mahina niyang tawag na tila dampi ng hangin nalang pagdating sa akin.

"Yes babe?" tugon (asar) ko.

"Seryoso kasi!" papaluin niya sana ang dibdib ko nang "Wag na nga.. hindi na mahalaga yun." tanggi niya sabay ibinalik ang kanyang atensyon sa palabas na kung titingnan ay nasa pinakamagandang parte na.

'Kahit ano basta galing sayo ay mahalaga..kasi mahalaga ka sa akin.'

Hindi ko alam kung nasabi ko iyon ng malakas o nabanggit ko lang sa isipan ko dahil pagkatapos no'n ay muling nanaig sa apat na sulok ng silid ang katahimikan. Muli kong ibinalik sa pagbibilang ng pintig ng puso ni Paolo ang aking antensyon at nang magsawa ako ay,

"Paolo babe." mahina kong tawag. Panigurado ako na katulad ng pagtawag niya sa akin ay tila bulong sa hangin nalang rin itong pagtawag ko sa kanya. Inisip ko na posible lang na hindi niya narinig ang mahina kong tawag na iyon o ayaw niya lang na tawagin ko siyang 'babe.'

Pwede rin kayang ayaw (sawa) na niyang marinig itong tatlong salitang bibitawan ko bago tuluyang lumipas ang gabing ito?

'Mahal kita Paolo.'

Pero hindi ito katulad ng mga istorya sa mga libro kung saan kahit gaano kalaki ang problema ng dalawang bida ay mayroon pa ring isang pahina sa dulo ng libro kung saan nahihimlay ang mga salitang pupuno ng kanilang wakas. Happily Ever After kumbaga.

Kami kaya ni Paolo mayroon din kaya? Kung mayroon man, ilang pahina pa kaya ang natitira bago makarating sa nasabing pahinang iyon? At kung wala man, pwede bang ako nalang ang magpasya ng gusto naming wakas? Pero hindi ba dahil sa ginagawa kong ito ay parang ako na mismo ang nagsusulat ng aming nais na wakas?

"Sorry." sakto na naramdaman ko ang mga luha sa may bandang braso ko, napatingin ako sa telebisyon kung saan makikita ang paghihinagpis ng bidang babae.

Naiisip niya siguro na parang kami yung dalawang bida na nasa palabas..

..pero hindi ito isang palabas, totoo lahat ng ito. Ang pagmamahal ko kay Paolo, ang hiwagang mayroon ang isang tulad ko, ang katotohanang iba ako sa kung ano si Paolo at ang kasinungalingang pinanghahawakan ko ilang taon na ang nakalilipas..

"Ian." sa kabila ng mga hikbi niya ay nagawa ko paring marinig ang tawag niyang 'yon.

"Diba hindi naman tayo magkakaroon ng malungkot na happy ending katulad nung sa kanila?" natawa ako, 'Paanong may kalungkutan sa happy ending?' pero mukhang seryoso ang tanong niya kaya naman seryoso ko rin siyang sinagot.

"Oo, Hindi." nakita kong kumunot ang noo niya sa sagot na binigay ko. Pero kung iisipin, hindi naman talaga yung sagot ang magulo kung hindi yung sitwasyon namin ngayon.

Sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay inayos ko ang sagot ko para mas malinawan siya - ang taong mahal ko.

"Oo tama yung sinabi mo, hindi nga tayo magkakaroon ng sad ending katulad sa palabas na 'yon. Alam mo kung bakit babe?" agad siyang umiling at hindi na pinansin ang pagtawag ko sa kanya ng 'babe', agad ko namang pinagpatuloy ang sinasabi ko kasabay ng pagakap ko sa kanya.

"Kasi.. hindi ko hahayaang matapos itong istorya natin ng walang huling pahina kung saan mayroon tayong happy ending." ramdam ko na naging seryoso ang mukha niya kahit hindi ko ito nakikita. Sinagot ko ang kabang naramdaman ko mula sa kanya ng isang mas mahigpit na yakap.

"Kaya ba pinigilan mo na naman ang pagkamatay ko kahapon ha Vlad?" malamig niyang tanong na nagbigay sa akin ng hindi magandang pakiramdam - takot.

"Sabing wag mo na akong tatawaging Vla-"

"Si Ian yung taong nakilala ko sa hospital bago sana ako maoperahan. Si Vlad.. Ikaw yung taong pumigil ng operasyon na iyon kung saan ako dapat unang mamamatay. Ikaw din ang pumigil sa muling kamatayan ko dapat kanina sa hindi na malamang beses na pagkakataon..

..Sagutin mo nga ako ng totoo.. ngayong mga oras na ito.. pwede bang malaman kung sino ang kasama ko ngayon? Ngayon mismo sa bahay na ito.. sa kwarto natin.. dito sa kama ngayon?"

Inalis ko ang pagkakaakap ko sa kanya upang masagot ko siya ng maayos, pero bago ko palang masagot ang tanong niya ay hindi ko na siya maaninag. Huli na nung malaman kong umiiyak na pala ako nang maramdaman ko ang mga palad niya sa mga pisngi ko - pilit na inaalis ang mga luhang napapalitan ng panibago paglipas lang ng ilang sandali.

"...Pero diba kahit sino ka pa ngayon... diba mahal mo ako?" at sa pagkakataong ito ay hindi ako tumango o nagsalita, sinagot ko siya sa pamamagitan ng isang matamis na halik.

Isang halik na nagsasabing, 'oo mahal na mahal, lahat kaya kong bigyan ng ilang ulit na pagkakataon para lang hindi ka mawala sa akin.. pero hindi sapat ang pagmamahal Paolo, kasi malapit na.. at pag nangyari 'yon ay wala na akong magagawa kasi kahit na sabihin kong walang hangganan ang pagmamahal ko sayo.. ang hiwagang nasa akin ay mayroon.. hindi pwedeng palaging ako nalang ang nagsusulat ng istorya natin.. hindi palaging ako nalang ang magpapasya para lang sa ikaliligaya ko.. nating dalawa.'

"Mga anong oras tayo pupuntang museum bukas?" tanong ko kay Paolo habang bini-busy niya ang kanyang sarili sa kakatingin sa mga taong dumaraan sa may bintana. 

Kung oobserbahan ko lang siya bilang isang pasyente, aakalain ko lang na inaantok siya marahil sa mga gamot na iniinom niya. Pero dahil siya ang buhay ko, malamang sa malamang dahil ito sa rason na na-late na naman ako ng labas kanina galing meeting. 

'Sabi ko kasi kay Eddie timbrihan ako eh.'

Naghihintay pa rin ng sagot, seryoso ko nalang ni-rereview kung anong nasa menu nang magpasya na akong tawagin yung waiter kasabay nang pagsagot niya, "Mga 10:00 am siguro?"

"Wag!" nagulat siya sa malakas kong sagot na naging dahilan din para pagtingnan kami ng dalawang table na malapit sa amin. 

Mahina akong nagsabi ng 'sorry' sa kanila at ibinalik ang tingin ko kay Paolo.

Alam na agad niyang may mali. 

"A-ah kasi.. malalate ako may mga kailangan lang ayusin sa ma--" nakita ko ang pagkunot ng noo niya agad. 

"Huh? Diba sabi mo pinayagan ka na ni Doc Sue bukas? Nagsisinungaling ka ba sa akin ngayon ha Ian?" seryosong tanong (pag-aakusa) niya sa akin. 

Sa kabilang banda, nakita kong bumalik muna ang waiter na dapat ay papunta na sa amin ilang minuto lang ang nakalilipas. 

Bumuntong hininga muna ako bago sumagot.. ng totoo.

"Okay ganito, kasi bukas tatawag si Doc Sue para magpatulong sa operasyon ng patient niya kasi magkaka emergency kila Doc Thea sa OB at magkakaroon ng aksidente sa may kabilang kalsad--" 

"Sabi ko na eh. Alam ko na kanina palang paglabas mo.. You're Vlad right?"

Nakita ko ang pagkagat ni Paolo sa mga labi niya pagkatapos niya magtanong - gawain niya kapag siya ay kinakabahan o kaya maiiyak. Sa oras na ito pakiramdam ko pareho ang kanyang nararamdaman. 

"Paolo naman, diba sabi ko sa'yo huwag na huwag mo na akong tatawaging--"

"Itigil mo na yan.. natatakot ako." tumango ako pero hindi niya namamalayan na habang hawak ko ang baso ay nanginginig ako dahil katulad niya ay takot din ako.. Hindi lang para sa kanya, kung hindi para sa aming dalawa.

"Paolo diba sabi ko wag mo na uli akong tatawagin sa pangalang 'yon?"

Hindi niya ako sinagot.

Pagkatapos namin kumain ay agad din kaming nagpasyang umalis sa lugar. 

-

05/31/16 - 03:54 pm

At dahil hindi natuloy ang nasabing 'date' namin ngayong araw ay nagpunta nalang kami sa hospital saglit at pagkatapos ay umuwi rin agad para mag dinner at manuod ng pelikula (More Than Blue by Won Tae-yeon, 2009).

Mag-iisang oras na simula ng mag-umpisa ang paboritong pelikula ni Paolo sa telebisyon.

Mag-iisang oras na ring wala sa akin ang kanyang atensyon habang siya ay nakahiga sa kanang braso ko.

Sa kabilang banda, mas pinagtutuunan ko ng atensyon ang puso niya - binibilang ko ang mga tibok nito katumbas ang isang minuto. 'Old habits die hard' ika nga nila .. nang bigla umpisahang basagin ni Paolo ang katahimikan sa pagtawag ng aking pangalan.

"Ian." mahina niyang tawag na tila dampi ng hangin nalang pagdating sa akin.

"Yes babe?" tugon (asar) ko.

"Seryoso kasi!" papaluin niya sana ang dibdib ko nang "Wag na nga.. hindi na mahalaga yun." tanggi niya sabay ibinalik ang kanyang atensyon sa palabas na kung titingnan ay nasa pinakamagandang parte na.

'Kahit ano basta galing sayo ay mahalaga..kasi mahalaga ka sa akin.'

Hindi ko alam kung nasabi ko iyon ng malakas o nabanggit ko lang sa isipan ko dahil pagkatapos no'n ay muling nanaig sa apat na sulok ng silid ang katahimikan. Muli kong ibinalik sa pagbibilang ng pintig ng puso ni Paolo ang aking antensyon at nang magsawa ako ay,

"Paolo babe." mahina kong tawag. Panigurado ako na katulad ng pagtawag niya sa akin ay tila bulong sa hangin nalang rin itong pagtawag ko sa kanya. Inisip ko na posible lang na hindi niya narinig ang mahina kong tawag na iyon o ayaw niya lang na tawagin ko siyang 'babe.'

Pwede rin kayang ayaw (sawa) na niyang marinig itong tatlong salitang bibitawan ko bago tuluyang lumipas ang gabing ito?

'Mahal kita Paolo.'

Pero hindi ito katulad ng mga istorya sa mga libro kung saan kahit gaano kalaki ang problema ng dalawang bida ay mayroon pa ring isang pahina sa dulo ng libro kung saan nahihimlay ang mga salitang pupuno ng kanilang wakas. Happily Ever After kumbaga.

Kami kaya ni Paolo mayroon din kaya? Kung mayroon man, ilang pahina pa kaya ang natitira bago makarating sa nasabing pahinang iyon? At kung wala man, pwede bang ako nalang ang magpasya ng gusto naming wakas? Pero hindi ba dahil sa ginagawa kong ito ay parang ako na mismo ang nagsusulat ng aming nais na wakas?

"Sorry." sakto na naramdaman ko ang mga luha sa may bandang braso ko, napatingin ako sa telebisyon kung saan makikita ang paghihinagpis ng bidang babae.

Naiisip niya siguro na parang kami yung dalawang bida na nasa palabas..

..pero hindi ito isang palabas, totoo lahat ng ito. Ang pagmamahal ko kay Paolo, ang hiwagang mayroon ang isang tulad ko, ang katotohanang iba ako sa kung ano si Paolo at ang kasinungalingang pinanghahawakan ko ilang taon na ang nakalilipas..

"Ian." sa kabila ng mga hikbi niya ay nagawa ko paring marinig ang tawag niyang 'yon.

"Diba hindi naman tayo magkakaroon ng malungkot na happy ending katulad nung sa kanila?" natawa ako, 'Paanong may kalungkutan sa happy ending?' pero mukhang seryoso ang tanong niya kaya naman seryoso ko rin siyang sinagot.

"Oo, Hindi." nakita kong kumunot ang noo niya sa sagot na binigay ko. Pero kung iisipin, hindi naman talaga yung sagot ang magulo kung hindi yung sitwasyon namin ngayon.

Sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay inayos ko ang sagot ko para mas malinawan siya - ang taong mahal ko.

"Oo tama yung sinabi mo, hindi nga tayo magkakaroon ng sad ending katulad sa palabas na 'yon. Alam mo kung bakit babe?" agad siyang umiling at hindi na pinansin ang pagtawag ko sa kanya ng 'babe', agad ko namang pinagpatuloy ang sinasabi ko kasabay ng pagakap ko sa kanya.

"Kasi.. hindi ko hahayaang matapos itong istorya natin ng walang huling pahina kung saan mayroon tayong happy ending." ramdam ko na naging seryoso ang mukha niya kahit hindi ko ito nakikita. Sinagot ko ang kabang naramdaman ko mula sa kanya ng isang mas mahigpit na yakap.

"Kaya ba pinigilan mo na naman ang pagkamatay ko kahapon ha Vlad?" malamig niyang tanong na nagbigay sa akin ng hindi magandang pakiramdam - takot.

"Sabing wag mo na akong tatawaging Vla-"

"Si Ian yung taong nakilala ko sa hospital bago sana ako maoperahan. Si Vlad.. Ikaw yung taong pumigil ng operasyon na iyon kung saan ako dapat unang mamamatay. Ikaw din ang pumigil sa muling kamatayan ko dapat kanina sa hindi na malamang beses na pagkakataon..

..Sagutin mo nga ako ng totoo.. ngayong mga oras na ito.. pwede bang malaman kung sino ang kasama ko ngayon? Ngayon mismo sa bahay na ito.. sa kwarto natin.. dito sa kama ngayon?"

Inalis ko ang pagkakaakap ko sa kanya upang masagot ko siya ng maayos, pero bago ko palang masagot ang tanong niya ay hindi ko na siya maaninag. Huli na nung malaman kong umiiyak na pala ako nang maramdaman ko ang mga palad niya sa mga pisngi ko - pilit na inaalis ang mga luhang napapalitan ng panibago paglipas lang ng ilang sandali.

"...Pero diba kahit sino ka pa ngayon... diba mahal mo ako?" at sa pagkakataong ito ay hindi ako tumango o nagsalita, sinagot ko siya sa pamamagitan ng isang matamis na halik.

Isang halik na nagsasabing, 'oo mahal na mahal, lahat kaya kong bigyan ng ilang ulit na pagkakataon para lang hindi ka mawala sa akin.. pero hindi sapat ang pagmamahal Paolo, kasi malapit na.. at pag nangyari 'yon ay wala na akong magagawa kasi kahit na sabihin kong walang hangganan ang pagmamahal ko sayo.. ang hiwagang nasa akin ay mayroon.. hindi pwedeng palaging ako nalang ang nagsusulat ng istorya natin.. hindi palaging ako nalang ang magpapasya para lang sa ikaliligaya ko.. nating dalawa.'

"Kung mahal mo talaga ako.. pakawalan mo na ako Vlad.." malapit sa pagmamakaawa ang boses ni Paolo nang sabihin niya ang mga salitang 'yon.

Nabaling sa telebisyon ang aking atensyon at inalala na kapag hindi napakinggan ng buo ni Paolo ang pangwakas na kanta ng pelikula ay kailangan na naman naming panuorin 'yon mula sa umpisa.

'Ayoko.'

'Ayoko na ng malulungkot na palabas.' 

"Kung mahal mo talaga ako.. pakawalan mo na ako Vlad.." malapit sa pagmamakaawa ang boses ni Paolo nang sabihin niya ang mga salitang 'yon.

Nabaling sa telebisyon ang aking atensyon at inalala na kapag hindi napakinggan ng buo ni Paolo ang pangwakas na kanta ng pelikula ay kailangan na naman naming panuorin 'yon mula sa umpisa.

'Ayoko.'

'Ayoko na ng malulungkot na palabas.'


	3. 3) 08/20/16 - 06:16 pm (Ferris Wheel)

"Vlad, hindi mo ba talaga sasabihin sa akin kung ano ka talaga? Dali na, ngayong gabi lang. Magkwento ka naman. May alam naman ako pero hindi sapat, hindi naman sa'yo galing eh. Hula-hula ko lang." pangatlong beses na akong tinatanong ni Paolo na may mga kasama pang puna. Pangatlong beses ko na rin siyang hindi sasagutin katulad ng pag-iwas niya sa tanong ko kung bakit kami nandito ngayon sa lugar na ayaw niya naman talagang puntahan.

Lumipas ang ilan pang minuto at nang mapansin niyang hindi ko talaga sasagutin yung tanong niya ay agad nalang niyang iniba ang usapan. "Ang ganda dito 'no, tingnan mo yung mga pa-ilaw sa baba para ring mga bituin diba?" nangungumbinsing sabi ni Paolo sabay turo pa sa mga kumikislap na grupo ng liwanag.

Pero hindi ko sinundan ang mga tingin niya sa may ibaba. Totoo, mukhang mga bituin ang mga samu't saring mga pa-ilaw na sinasabi niya pero hindi naman 'yan totoo.. ilaw pa rin silang matatawag. Hindi pa rin yan makukumpara sa mga totoong mga bituin. Kaya naman tumingala ako upang pagmasdan ang mga totoong bituin sa langit na pakiramdam ko ay mas matingkad ngayong gabi.

'Bakit kaya?' Para mas makita ko ang mga nangugusap na mata ni Paolo para sagutin ko na ang mga tanong na hindi kayang sabihin ng kanyang mga labi?'

"Oh sige, sasagutin ko na ang mga tanong mo basta sabihin mo muna sa akin kung bakit tayo nandito? Bakit biglang gusto mo nang pumunta dito?" narinig ko ang mala-musikang tawa niya na agad ding napalitan ng lungkot pagtapos.

"Bakit kasi kailangan pang saguting ang mga bagay na obvious naman na?" naiinis niyang tanong pabalik. Bumuntong hininga muna siya bago magpatuloy, "Ok, kasi alam ko na kahit na may mangyaring masama sa akin, diba uulitin mo lang naman ito? tapos voilà! magkasama na uli tayo. Ano pustahan? Tama ako 'no diba? Pusta ko pa puso ko eh. Sira-sira naman na." 

"Anong pusta yan? Patalo talga? Wala na sa'yo yang itataya mo pero sige tama ka na.. tama ka na mukha nga ring mga bituin yung mga pailaw sa baba." nang-aasar kong pagsang-ayon sa tanong na ayaw naman niyang 'yon ang sagutin ko. Kita ko sa mukha niya yung pagka bwisit. 

'Talo siya eh.'

"Napakadaya mo. Hindi na kita sasagutin..Vlad the pa-mysterious." bawi niya. 

"Too late to say that, don't you think?"

"Ewan ko sa'yo wag mo na akong kausapin."


	4. 4) 11/17/16 - 07:12 pm

"So tell me Ian, pwede ko na bang pantayan yung special spaghetti mo? Mas masarap na itong ngayon ko diba kumpara kagabi?" hindi pa man tapos magtanong si Paolo ay panay na ang tango ko sa kanya pati naka thumbs up na rin ako kung hindi pa malinaw sa kanya ang pangsang-ayon ko sa kanya sa tanong niya.

Pero sa halip na matuwa siya sa ginawa ko ay nakita ko ang pagkagat ni Paolo sa mga labi niya - gawain niya kapag siya ay kinakabahan o kaya maiiyak. Sa oras na ito pakiramdam ko pareho ang kanyang nararamdaman. 

"Vlad.. hindi ka nagsasawa ano?"

Alam kong hindi yung luto niya ang itinatanong niya sa akin. Hindi rin yung araw-araw na uuwian ko siya at tatanungin niya ako kung 'Kumusta ang araw mo?'. 

Panigurado akong tinutukoy niya yung araw-araw naming sitwasyon.. yung mga iba't-ibang senaryo na binubuo ko.. yung mga pagkakataon na kailangan kong gawin para makasama ko pa siya. 

Panigurado akong ang itinutukoy niya sa tanong niya ay yung nararamdaman ko sa kung paano ko manipulahin ang mga petsa, oras at kung paano siya dapat pang mas magtagal sa mundong ito..

Alam kong iyan ang mga tinutukoy niya pero hindi ko alam kung paano ko siya sasagutin. 

"Alam kong masakit ang nangyari sa atin pero alam mo.. mas masakit 'tong ginawa mo sa sarili mo Ian." bumubuhos ang awa sa boses at tingin ni Paolo sa akin noong mga oras na iyon.

'Kung alam mo lang Paolo kung gaano ako natatakot sa mga oras na ito kasi alam kong malapit na...Hindi ko alam ang eksaktong oras pero nararamdaman kong malapit na.. ang mga oras kung saan hindi na kita masasama sa wakas na gusto ko ay darating na.. darating ito sa oras na huli na para sa akin at sa iyo.


	5. 5) 05/31/16 - 01:12 pm

"Sabi ko ngang ayoko eh!" nagulat siya sa malakas kong sagot na naging dahilan din para pagtingnan kami ng dalawang table na malapit sa amin. 

Mahina akong nagsabi ng 'sorry' sa kanila at ibinalik ang tingin ko kay Paolo.

Alam na agad niyang may mali. 

"Bakit? Ayaw mo bang magkaroon tayo ng pamilya?" tanong sa akin ni Paolo habang bini-busy ko ang sarili ko sa mga taong dumaraan sa may bintana. 

Sa kabilang banda, nakita kong bumalik muna ang waiter na dapat ay papunta na sa amin ilang minuto lang ang nakalilipas. 

Bumuntong hininga muna ako bago sumagot.. ng totoo.

"Ayoko kasi sa tingin ko talaga ayos naman na ako kahit tayong dalawa lang. Hindi pa ba yun sapat? Kulang pa ba tayo sa isa't-isa?" seryosong tanong (pag-aakusa) ko sa kanya.

Nakita ko ang pagkagat ni Paolo sa mga labi niya pagkatapos niya magtanong - gawain niya kapag siya ay kinakabahan o kaya maiiyak. Sa oras na ito pakiramdam ko pareho ang kanyang nararamdaman.

"Sabi ko na eh. Alam ko na kanina palang paglabas mo.. You're Vlad right?"

"Paolo naman, diba sabi ko sa'yo huwag na huwag mo na akong tatawaging--Okay sige, paano natin masisigurado na mapapalaki natin siya ng maayos? Na hindi niya pagsisisihan magkaroon ng mga magulang na katulad natin? Paano kapag nagkasakit siya, paano kapag lumala ka pa? May nangyarin--"

"Itigil mo na yan.. natatakot na ako. Oo na nakuha ko na.." tumango ako pero hindi niya namamalayan na habang hawak ko ang baso ay nanginginig ako dahil katulad niya ay takot din ako.. Hindi lang para sa kanya, kung hindi para sa aming dalawa.

Hindi na ako nagsalita pagkatapos nuon.

Tahimik lang kaming kumain at agad ding nagpasyang umalis sa lugar.


	6. 6) 08/23/16 - 06:16 pm (Rooftop)

"So..itatago mo nalang talaga kung anong totoo mong pagkatao sa akin Ian?" pangalawang beses na akong tinatanong ni Paolo na may mga kasama pang puna. Pangalawang beses ko na rin siyang hindi sasagutin katulad ng pag-iwas niya sa tanong ko kung bakit kami nandito ngayon sa lugar na ayaw niya naman talagang puntahan.

Lumipas ang ilan pang minuto nang mapansin kong hindi na nangungulit si Paolo ng sagot galing sa akin. Naging dahilan ito upang makakuha ako ng pagkakataong ibahin ang usapan. "Ang ganda dito 'no, tingnan mo yung mga pa-ilaw sa baba para ring mga bituin diba?" nangungumbinsi kong sabi kay Paolo sabay turo pa sa mga kumikislap na grupo ng liwanag.

Pero hindi niya sinundan ang pagtuturo ko sa mga ilaw sa may ibaba. Totoo, mukhang mga bituin ang mga samu't saring mga pa-ilaw na sinasabi ko pero alam naman niyang hindi yun ang totoo.. ilaw pa rin silang matatawag para sa kanya. Para kay Paolo ay hindi pa rin yan makukumpara sa mga totoong mga bituing tinitingnan niya ngayon. 

Tumingala ako upang pagmasdan ang mga totoong bituin sa langit na kanina pang kinukuha ang atensyon ni Paolo simula ng pag-akyat namin dito. 

'Bakit pakiramdam ko ay mas matingkad ang mga bituin ngayong gabi? Para ba mas makita ko ang mga nangugusap na mata ni Paolo at sagutin ko na ang mga tanong na hindi kayang sabihin ng kanyang mga labi?'

"Oh sige na nga, sasagutin ko na ang mga tanong mo basta sabihin mo muna sa akin kung bakit tayo nandito?" narinig ko ang mala-musikang tawa ni Paolo na agad ding napalitan ng lungkot pagtapos.

"Bakit kasi kailangan pang saguting ang mga bagay na obvious naman na?" naiinis niyang tanong pabalik. Bumuntong hininga muna siya bago magpatuloy, "Ok, kasi alam ko na kahit na may mangyaring masama sa akin, diba uulitin mo lang naman ito? tapos voilà! magkasama na uli tayo. Ano pustahan? Tama ako 'no diba? Pusta ko pa puso ko eh. Sira-sira naman na."

Dali-dali na sana akong sasagot ng 'Anong pusta yan? Patalo?' pero hindi ko nalang itinuloy. Tutal, alam ko naman na yung mga katagang sasabihin niya..yung tanong na 'to, 'Tingin mo maaalala pa rin kaya ng puso yung taong mahal nito kapag napalitan 'to ng iba?'


	7. 7) 05/29/16 - 08:12 am

Minsan pakiramdam ko ang isang araw na pahinga ko kasama si Paolo ay katumbas ng isang taon sa sobrang dalang nito. Hindi na ako sanay sa mga tunog na nanggagaling sa mga gamit sa kusina lalo pa kung ako mismo ang gumagawa ng mga ito. Para bang napakatagal ko na simula ng huli kong malutuan si Paolo ng umagahan. 'Kailan nga ba ang huli?'

Bago pa ako tuluyang mahulog sa pag alala ng mga nakaraan ay nasalo naman ni Paolo ang nahulog na sibuyas dala ng pagkatulala ko.

"Aga ah." sabi niya sabay bukas ng gripo para hugasan ang nasabing nalaglag na sibuyas. Gusto ko siyang bigyan ng halik sa noo pero nakayakap na siya sa likuran ko noong mga oras na 'yon. 

Sinimulan ko naman ang pagbibilang ng pintig ng puso niya. 'Old habits die hard talaga.' 

"Hmm kumusta pala yung pakiramdam mo ngayon? Okay ka naman ba?" inalis ko yung mga braso ni Paolo sa pagkakayakap sa akin para mas maobserbahan ko siya. 'Kulang nalang kunin ko yung penlight at stethoscope para mas mapanatag ako ngayon eh.'

"Oo okay lang ako napaka OA mo lang kagabi." medyo pasigaw niyang sagot sa akin. Natigilan tuloy ako sa pag-iisip kung paano nagkaroon ng pasa si Paolo sa may bandang tagiliran. 

'Oo nga pala ayaw niya kapag nagpapakadoctor pa rin ako sa bahay... May magagawa ba ako kung matuturing din siyang pasyente naman talaga?'

Dali-dali nalang akong sumagot ng 'okay'. Hindi ko nalang itinuloy yung mga iba pang gusto kong sasabihin. Tutal, alam ko naman na yung mga katagang sasabihin niya..mga linyang ganito, 'sa susunod bawal ng huminga?' o kaya 'hindi na ba gumagana yung mga gamot ko?'

Tahimik lang na pumuntang sala si Paolo habang itinuloy ko naman ang aking niluluto. Nang marinig ko ang pamilyar na linya ng isang pelikula ay alam ko ng buong hapon namin papanuorin ang paborito niyang pelikula - (More Than Blue by Won Tae-yeon, 2009).

**

Mag-dadalawang oras na simula ng mag-umpisa ang paboritong pelikula ni Paolo sa telebisyon.

Mag-dadalawang oras na ring wala sa akin ang kanyang atensyon habang siya ay nakahiga sa kanang braso ko.

Sa kabilang banda, mas pinagtutuunan ko ng atensyon ang puso niya - binibilang ko ang mga tibok nito katumbas ang isang minuto nang bigla umpisahang basagin ni Paolo ang katahimikan sa pagtawag ng aking pangalan.

"Ian." mahina niyang tawag na tila dampi ng hangin nalang pagdating sa akin.

"Yes babe?" tugon (asar) ko.

"Seryoso kasi!" papaluin niya sana ang dibdib ko nang "Nakapagpaalam ka na para sa makalawa?" tanong ni Paolo sabay ibinalik ang kanyang atensyon sa palabas na kung titingnan ay nasa pinakamagandang parte na.

"Ah oo okay naman na." sakto na naramdaman ko ang mga luha niya sa may bandang braso ko, napatingin ako sa telebisyon kung saan makikita ang paghihinagpis ng bidang babae.

'Naiisip kaya ni Paolo na parang kami yung dalawang bida na nasa palabas?'

Pero hindi ito isang palabas, totoo lahat ng ito. Ang pagmamahal ko kay Paolo, ang hiwagang mayroon ang isang tulad ko, ang katotohanang iba ako sa kung ano si Paolo at ang kasinungalingang pinanghahawakan ko ilang taon na ang nakalilipas..

"Ian." sa kabila ng mga hikbi niya ay nagawa ko paring marinig ang tawag niyang 'yon.

"Diba hindi naman tayo magkakaroon ng malungkot na happy ending katulad nung sa kanila?" natawa ako, 'Paanong may kalungkutan sa happy ending?' pero mukhang seryoso ang tanong niya kaya naman seryoso ko rin siyang sinagot.

"Oo, Hindi." nakita kong kumunot ang noo niya sa sagot na binigay ko. Pero kung iisipin, hindi naman talaga yung sagot ang magulo kung hindi yung sitwasyon namin ngayon.

Lumipas ang ilan pang minuto nang mapansin kong hindi na nangungulit si Paolo ng mas maliwanag na sagot galing sa akin. Naging dahilan ito upang makakuha ako ng pagkakataong ibahin ang usapan. "Promise hindi ako male-late sa araw na pupunta tayong museum." nangungumbinsi kong sabi kay Paolo.

"At comedy 'tong pinapanuod natin grabe yung tawa ko naging iyak na." narinig ko ang mala-musikang tawa ni Paolo na agad ding napalitan ng lungkot pagtapos.


	8. 8) 08/08/16 - 08:18 pm (Rooftop)

"Vlad, hindi mo ba talaga sasabihin sa akin kung ilang beses na ako dapat mamamatay? Curious lang. Thousands? Hundreds? Don't tell me Hundred of thousands na!?" pangatlong beses na akong tinatanong ni Paolo na may mga kasama pang puna. Pangatlong beses ko na rin siyang hindi sasagutin katulad ng pag-iwas niya sa tanong ko kung bakit kami nandito ngayon sa lugar na ayaw niya naman talagang puntahan.

Lumipas ang ilan pang minuto at nang mapansin niyang hindi ko talaga sasagutin yung tanong niya ay agad nalang niyang iniba ang usapan. "Ang ganda dito 'no, tingnan mo yung mga pa-ilaw sa baba para ring mga bituin diba?" nangungumbinsing sabi ni Paolo sabay turo pa sa mga kumikislap na grupo ng liwanag.

Pero hindi ko sinundan ang mga tingin niya sa may ibaba. Totoo, mukhang mga bituin ang mga samu't saring mga pa-ilaw na sinasabi niya pero hindi naman 'yan totoo.. ilaw pa rin silang matatawag. Hindi pa rin yan makukumpara sa mga totoong mga bituin. Kaya naman tumingala ako upang pagmasdan ang mga totoong bituin sa langit na pakiramdam ko ay mas matingkad ngayong gabi.

'Bakit kaya?' Para mas makita ko ang mga nangugusap na mata ni Paolo para sagutin ko na ang mga tanong na hindi kayang sabihin ng kanyang mga labi?'

"Oh sige, sasagutin ko na ang mga tanong mo basta sabihin mo muna sa akin kung bakit tayo nandito? Bakit biglang gusto mo nang pumunta dito?" narinig ko ang mala-musikang tawa niya na agad ding napalitan ng lungkot pagtapos.

"Bakit kasi kailangan pang saguting ang mga bagay na obvious naman na?" naiinis niyang tanong pabalik. Bumuntong hininga muna siya bago magpatuloy, "Ok, kasi alam ko na kahit na may mangyaring masama sa akin, diba uulitin mo lang naman ito? tapos voilà! magkasama na uli tayo.. 

Hmm, basta ako gusto ko lang mamatay ng masaya.. yung makabiruan ka na parang hindi pa iyon ang huli. Yung mahalikan ka na para bang unang beses palang natin.. Gets mo? Okay wag mo ng igets ang corny ko. Ayoko na nga." pabiro niyang sabi pero bawat salitang binitawan niya ng gabing iyon ay mabilis kong itinatak sa utak at sa puso ko.


	9. 9) 05/30/16 - 10:33 am

"Tingnan mo, sabi ko sa'yo eh joke time na naman yung sabi mong hindi ka male-late." sabi ni Paolo. Bakas sa boses niya ang pagka bwisit.

Dali-dali na sana akong sasagot ng 'sorry' pero hindi ko nalang itinuloy. Tutal, alam ko naman na yung mga katagang sasabihin niya..mga linyang ganito, 'sa susunod sorry na talaga magiging endearment ntin.' o kaya 'tanggap ko naman, noong sumupa ka sa propesyon alam ko na dapat una yan talaga.'

"Last na 'to." hiling ko na sana sapat na yung tono ng boses ko para makuha ang pagpapatawad ni Paolo noong mga oras na 'yon.

Di ako makapaniwalang nakakayanan pa ng mukha ko na magpakita ng mga totoong ngiti pagkatapos ng dalawang operasyon sa puso sa loob ng 72 oras.

Kinuha ko ang kaliwang kamay niya at maingat na hinalikan ang bawat buko ng kanyang daliri. Ang pamilyar na amoy ng hospital galing sa mga balat ni Paolo ay sandaling nagbigay sa akin ng hilo na dali-dali rin namang nagbigay lakas na hindi ko maipantay sa mga kape, bitamina at sandaling tulog na aking iniinom o ninanakaw sa araw-araw.

"Naku wag ako Doc Pangilinan. Kung iniisip mo na nakakalimutan ko na ang kapalit ng pagiging late mo ngayong araw..ulit! Eh doon ka nagkakamali. Paalala ko lang ah, ikaw nanaman yung taya ngayon sa lunch date natin. Is that clear?" tuloy-tuloy na sabi ni Paolo habang ang kamay niya ay nasa dibdib ko at ginagaya ang galawan ng isang taong nagbibigay ng shock gamit ang defibrillator.

Sa kabila ng pagbibiro niya, alam kong seryoso siya sa parteng naiinis siya sa sunod-sunod na pagiging late ko sa mga lunch date namin nitong mga nakaraang buwan. Pero ayun, hindi ko pa rin napigilang tumawa..

Hindi ko alam, hindi ko lang maipaliwanag ang epekto sa akin ng isang Paolo Pangilinan..tulad ngayon, nandito lang siya nakatayo..naaarawan.. naiinis pero siya pa ring pinakamaganda.. pasimple ko siyang niyakap sabay bulong ng "Hindi na talaga 'to mauulit." nang maramdaman kong bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya, mas lalo ko pang hinigpitan ang mga yakap ko sa kanya at muling bumulong ng "Promise."

"Parang ewan 'to, bitawan mo ako pinagtitingnan tayo oh." naiinis na protesta ni Paolo habang gustong kumawala sa mga bisig ko.

"Wag mo lang pansinin. Alam mo namang naiinggit lang yang mga yan diba?" at totoo naman yan alam ko.. alam din naman niya yan. Bago pa ulit makapagreklamo si Paolo ay pormal ko na siyang iniharap sa akin at sandali siyang binigyan ng isang halik sa labi.

Wala pang ilang segundo nang magpakita sa akin ang isang pamilyar na itsura ng naging pasyente ko 2 days ago lang dahil sa kondisyon na 'butterfly rash', pero ang pinagkaiba lang nila ngayon ni Paolo ay yung sa kanya nakuha niya galing sa halik ng gwapong doktor at hindi dahil sa isang allergy. Hindi ko naman sukat akalain na mas delikado pa pala yung unang dahilan kumpara sa pangalawa.

"Ang hangin mo talaga! Akala mo ok na ako sa mga pa ganun-ganun mo?" pahiyaw niyang sinabi kasabay ng suntok sa braso ko (masakit).

"Syempre hindi pa.. may iba ka pang gusto eh." nang-aasar kong banat agad sa kanya.

Maghahanda pa sana siyang sumuntok ulit nang magdesisyon nalang siyang lumayo sa akin sabay sigaw ulit ng "Mag-isa ka sa panaginip mo, doctor quack-quack!" habang patawid..

..nang biglang..

..nabunggo siya ng taxi..

..isang puting taxi..

Mataas ang sikat ng araw pero mababasa mo pa rin sa malayo ang pulang neon sign na 'for hire' sa ibabaw nito.

Hindi na naman pinansin ni Paolo kung anong nakalagay sa stoplight. Nagmadali na naman siya. Walang pag-iingat na pasyente.. napaka impatient talaga..

Madaling napalibutan si Paolo ng mga tambay kasama ang takot na takot na driver ng nasabing taxi. Ilang minuto na ang lumilipas pero hindi ko pa rin magawang lumapit sa pinangyarihan ng trahedya upang bigyan siya ng unang panlunas. Wala..nanatili lang ako sa kinatatayuan ko.. iniisip ang dahilan kung bakit hindi ko magawang iligtas siya sa oras na ito eh kung tutuusin nga parang.. anim? walo? na taon ko naman na 'yong ginagawa sa kanya.

'Teka, nangyayari ba talaga 'to ngayon? Ah, tama! baka panaginip lang ito pagkatapos ko mag-opera ng pasyente kong nagngangalang Anna at Judit kanina.. o baka napapayag ko na si Eddie na iurong muna yung meeting ko with the hospital heads after lunch para makatulog muna ako saglit.'

Iisip pa sana ako ng isa pang posibleng scenario nang matigilan ako dahil sa lumalakas na tunog ng aking suot na relo.

'Hindi ito nangyayari.'

mali.

'Hindi ito tama.'

mali.

'Kailangan ko lang magising.'

mali.

'Hindi ito nangyayari..ulit.'

mali.

Kahit ayoko ay tiningnan ko ang oras sa aking relo at naiyak pagkatapos..ang sabi kasi sa oras ay Time's Up!


	10. Chapter 10

"Woah, ang galing galing niyo naman po pala Mister. Pwede niyo rin po bang gawin sa akin 'yon? Narinig ko po kasi sila mama at yung doktor ko na naguusap, ang sabi po hindi na daw po pala ako gagaling." tuloy-tuloy na sabi ng batang nasa harapan niya. Mabilis namang tumango ang lalaki at nakangiting sinabi na, 

"Oo naman! Diba sabi ko naman sayo, nagawa kong makasama si Karl ng mas matagal pa. Gusto mo rin ng ganoon diba? Gagaling ka na agad!" kasabay ng mabilis na pagtango ng bata na abot tenga ang ngiti at palakpak habang sumisigaw ito ng 'Yehey!' ang pagbukas ng pintuan ng nasabing silid.

"Nurse! Nurse!" dali-daling nakuha ng atensyon namin ang takot na takot na ina na nasa may harapan ng room number 113. 

"Bakit nandito ang lalaking iyan?" takot na takot niyang tanong. Agad namang nabaling ang tingin naming mga nurse sa lalaking kanyang tinutukoy. Agad itong dinala sa isang silid sa may gawing dulo. 

"Pasensya na po Ma'am hindi na po 'to mauulit." paulit-ulit kong pagpapaumanhin kasabay ng mga hikbi ng batang nasa kama. 'Mama naman! bakit niyo po pinaalis si Mister? Sabi nya kaya niya daw pong--'

"Shh, Tama na." pagpapatahan ng ina. Bago pa ako tuluyang makaalis ay nakita ko nalang ang sarili ko na nagke-kwento patungkol sa buhay ng nasabing lalaki na kanina ay nasa silid na ito ilang minuto lamang ang nakalilipas.

"Hmm.. ilang buwan ko na kasing nakikita ang lalaking iyon dito sa hospital. Ano bang mayroon sa kanya? Bakit may mga ganoong pasyente dito sa floor na 'to? Sa kabilang building dapat yung may mga tililing diba?" nakatingin lang ako sa hintuturong daliri ng nanay habang pinapaikot ikot niya ito sa may kaliwang tainga niya. Ilang segudo rin ang lumipas at hindi ko pa rin sinasagot ang tanong kaya naman nagpasya ang nanay na magsabi pa ng mas nakakainsultong salita, "May sapak?" 

'Sapakin ko kaya 'to?' 

"Ian Bernardo Pangilinan, 42 years old. May pseudologia fantastica o mas kilala sa tawag na mythomania. Dati siyang doktor dito sa hospital na ito.. 

Sa pagkakataong iyon ay tumigil na sa pag-iyak ang bata at nakatulog na ito. Bakas naman sa mukha ng magulang na nasa harapan ko ang pagkagulat sa mga narinig.

"Nagsimula ang kanyang mental disturbance nung maaksidente silang magpapamilya. Siya, ang asawa niya at ang anak nila. Nagpasya kasi silang magbakasyon bago ang operasyon ng kanyang asawa sa puso pero ang nasabing bakasyon pa pala ang magpapadali ng kanyang kamatayan. Hanggang ngayon sa tuwing sasailalim siya sa shock therapy ay mawawala nalang lahat ang kanyang alaala.. dala na rin siguro ng masakit na alaala na hindi niya pa rin kayang matanggap hanggang sa mga oras ding ito." 

Hindi pa rin maalis yung gulat sa mukha ng nanay pero bukod sa awa ay mayroong halo itong purong kuryosidad na tahimik na nagsasabing ipagpatuloy ko ang kwento.

'Patient privacy who?'

"Kaya ayun walang humpay siya sa pagkwento ng mga alaalang pilit niyang binubuo sa kanyang isip. Minsan isa siyang sikat na mananayaw sa buong mundo, minsan naman isang napakayamang pulitiko ng bansang hindi sikat sa mapa, anghel, musikero sa daan, isang malungkot na prinsipe o kaya isang makapangyarihang nilalang na may kakayahang kontrolin ang oras ng isang tao.. kahit ano..." umiling-iling ako kasabay ng mga mahihinang tawa.

"Hindi ko akalaing ganoon pala kalalim ang istorya ng buhay niya." malungkot na tugon ng magulang. Sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay muli na akong nagpaalam nang--

"Kanina ka pa nahawak sa peklat mong 'yan. Naku, mabuti nalang at hindi sa mukha 'yan!" komento ng nanay. Agad kong inalis ang pagkakahawak ko sa mahabang peklat ko sa may kanang braso ko. 

'Old habits die hard talaga sabi nila.'

"James!" sabay kaming napatingin sa isa pang lalaking nurse na bahagyang nagbukas ng pinto ng kwarto - Si Dale. Nagulat siya nang makitang mukhang seryoso ang aming pinaguusapan.

"Ay sorry po." tiningnan nito kung nagising yung batang pasyenteng natutulog. Nang makita niyang hindi naman niya ito naistorbo ay ibinalik nito ang atensyon sa akin. "Nandoon na yung bago nating uniform kunin mo na. Nagmadali akong tawagin ka kasi kanina pa letter P yung surname na tinatawag. Ikaw nalang ata wala dito sa floor natin." 

"Sige sige susunod na ako." sagot ko kay Dale. Dahan-dahan niyang isinara ang pinto pagkatapos. 

Hindi na ako nagtagal pa sa nasabing silid at pormal nang nagpaalam.

Habang nagdaraan sa mga katabing kwartong pinanggalingan ko ay napaisip ako.. 'Ano naman kayang version ni tatay ang nakwento niya sa mga silid na ito?'

FINAL.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: vladnikarl  
> wattpad: reign_bulgogi  
> https://curiouscat.me/vladnikarl


End file.
